Something to be Thankful For
by Findel
Summary: Just a little fic I did for thanksgiving. Zel is a top student at his university and his main rival is Lina Inverse. By chance they finally meet face to face and Lina soon learns why Zel is so antisocial


**Something to be Thankful For**

* * *

Well it's thanksgiving time again I thought I would do a fic to reflect the holiday.

* * *

He sighed as he flicked through another book he had thought might be interesting. He couldn't have been anymore wrong in his choice. He closed it and got up to replace the book on the shelf. He walked through the library at Sailoon University, a very prestigious university, and found the row of shelves. He looked to his side as he walked to try and spot the area the book belonged. As he approached the second to last shelf he tripped and landed face first on the floor. As he groaned and started to get up he heard, "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful where I kneel down."

A pair of small hands grabbed his right arm and helped him up. He was about to say something about watching where you stopped when he saw who this was. He turned to be met by a petite redhead in the uniform for a sophomore student at the university. Her ruby red eyes looked over him as his sapphire orbs did the same with her. He noticed her small frame look very attractive in the uniform, especially her white creamy legs that came out from her skirt. It was at this moment that he recognized he knew this young woman, she was Lina Inverse. Lina Inverse was one of the top students in their class, and one of his rivals when it came to grades. They had never talked, barely even seen each other, but they knew well of each others accomplishments. It was at this moment that Lina smiled and said, "So it's Zelgadis Greywords. I should've known I'd meet you in here sooner or later. So how's live for Sailoon U's most wanted bachelor?"

Zelgadis snorted at the idea but couldn't say it was unfounded either. Ever since he had started attending the school a wide number of girls tried to date him, but he just walked by and didn't pay them any attention. It was better than what would happen if he gave them a chance. He looked at Lina and replied, "It really doesn't matter what my relationship status is now does it?"

Lina gave him an odd look and said, "Sheesh Zel it was just a joke. I know you're mister anti-social but it wouldn't hurt you to laugh for once."

Zel just rolled his eyes. What was there to laugh at? All that mattered was that he finish his research during the holiday break. He didn't have time to stand around cracking jokes. He looked at Lina and said, "It's been nice chatting with you Miss Inverse but I have some things I have to get back to. Goodbye."

With that he replaced the book and picked out the next one he needed. He then turned and walked back to the table he was studying at. He began to flip through the book, looking for anything he could use, but he was soon interrupted by, "Hey, you know that was really rude."

He looked up to see Lina sitting there with a few books of her own. He had heard Lina Inverse was tenacious as hell but he didn't think she would really care about his conversation. He looked at her and said, "Sorry but I'm rather busy and need to get as much research done before the library shuts down for the holidays."

Lina smirked at him and said, "You are the workaholic you have been rumored to be. There are not any papers due and yet you are researching like it's due tomorrow."

Zel looked at her and then replied somewhat coldly, "You could say the same about yourself," hoping she'd go away.

Lina just looked at him for a moment then replied, "Well, you're not the only one working on a project. God, how can you be so anti-social? Don't you have friends to hang out with? And, shouldn't you be getting ready to go visit you family, it is thanksgiving you know."

Zelgadis looked at her a little annoyed by her continual banter. He then replied a little snidely, "Shouldn't I ask the same about you getting ready?"

Lina glared at Zelgadis and said, "Hey, don't go taking that tone of voice with me mister. For your information I'm staying here because me and my family don't get along that well and it's just better that I don't show up."

Zelgadis stood up with his books and turned while saying, "At least you have a family to disagree with," before walking off and leaving Lina to ponder his words.

* * *

Zelgadis unlocked the door to his small condo and walked into the empty home as he usually did. He placed his books down but kept the notepad with him as he opened a door. He descended the stairs behind the door down into the basement that he had converted into his own lab. He turned on the light and opened his notes to begin his work. He donned a lab coat, gloves, and safety glasses before he began mixing chemicals. He needed to complete this experiment to see if it worked; if he would finally succeed. As he finished mixing a few chemicals in a flask when his hands started turning blue, 'Damn, the formulas wearing off again...I need this to work,' he thought when he heard his doorbell ring. "Who the hell is here? No one knows where I live," he pondered out loud as he climbed the stairs in his lab gear, 'It will hide the changes until I can get rid of them.'

He got to the door and opened it to be met with the same redhead from this afternoon. She smiled at him and said, "You left this in your rush to get away from me," as she produced a bottle of pills.

Zel sighed as Lina handed the bottle over. 'Now I just need to get rid of her,' Zel thought as he said, "Thank you Miss Inverse now if you'll..."

Zel was interrupted in closing the door by Lina pushing it back and walking into his living room without saying a thing. She then sat down on his couch and said, "Nice place you got her Zel."

Zel was miffed at this. He hadn't invited her in and yet she just let herself in. He could also felt the transformation beginning and didn't need his main rival to see what he was. He walked forward and said, "Miss Inverse if you will please remove yourself from my couch and leave. I have a lot to do."

Lina gave him a, 'I dare you to move me,' look and then stood in front of him while saying, "Mister Greywords I came here to return those pills and to keep you company for a while. You shouldn't be so rude to a guest or didn't your mother teach you that?"

Zel looked angered at Lina, not because it was really at her, but he was worried that she would soon see his true form. "No she didn't. For your information my mother died while giving birth to me. And, so you don't continue to pester me, my father killed himself a few months after mother died. After that I went to live with my grandfather. He was a chemistry genius but died in a chemical explosion, so there."

Lina's eyes where wide open at this outburst. No one had ever gotten this much information out of Zelgadis about his family, or the lack of family. And, no one had been able to anger him to the point of an outburst like this. She then walked closer to him and said, "I'm sorry I didn't know. If you want I can keep you company since your family isn't here for the holiday."

Zel was taken aback by Lina's offer. If it was one thing Lina wasn't known for her random acts of kindness. He was soon brought out of his daze by a sharp pain in his gut. 'Oh no, it's happening I can't...,' Zel thought as he crumpled to his knees and groaned at the pain. Before he knew it Lina was at his side asking, "What's wrong? Do you need your pills? What do I need to do?"

Zel felt more pain flowing through his body as the formula began to wear off. He looked at Lina and grunted, "Just get away from me."

Lina backed off and watched as Zel's hair turned from soft, lite violet hair to hard wire silver hair. His face contorted in pain as what looked like rocks formed where his brow used to belong. His skin turned blue and his wide round pupils turned to that of sapphire slits. After a few more moments Zel stood and looked at his hands with a look of disappointment in his eyes. Lina walked for and asked, "Zel..."

Zelgadis looked at Lina and then said, "Well now you know my other secret."

Lina looked at his new form and asked, "What the hell happened to you? How long have you been like this?"

Zel sighed and replied, "Grandfather wasn't the only one caught in the chemical blast. I was assisting him at the time. When I awoke from the explosion I found that I was turned into a monster by the reaction. So I have been working on finding a cure...that's what those pills are for, but they only last so long."

Lina looked at Zel and then asked, "Can I help?"

Zel looked at her in surprise that she hadn't run off in horror and said, "Sure..."

Zel lead Lina down into the basement and they began to work over the notes Zel had taken earlier that day. They continued to work until Lina turned to Zel and asked, "What do you have to eat here? I'm starving."

Zel chuckled and said, "Let's go see."

Zel and Lina walked back up the stairs and into the kitchen. Lina sat down at the table as Zel put together a meal for the two of them. After he finished cooking they sat down and began to eat. Well, Lina was eating and Zel was gawking at how much food she could pack away. He then chuckled and said, "You have quite an appetite for a girl with such a small frame."

Lina stopped eating, shrugged, and said, "I have a high metabolism so I need to eat a lot to keep up energy."

Zel smiled as he took up their plates and washed them in the sink. They soon went back down the stairs and began to work again. As time dragged on they had tried a number of combination but nothing had worked so far. It was about midnight when they gave up and staggered back upstairs to go to sleep. When they got to the living room Zel turned and said, "Lina you take the bed and I'll sleep out on the couch."

"I don't think so. It's your place you sleep in the bed," Lina protested.

"I must insist that you sleep in the bed," Zel said.

"I'm not taking your bed," Lina continued to protest.

"Look, the only way either of us is going to sleep is to sleep together then," Zel replied while rubbing his temples.

Lina gave him a look that would kill over that comment. She was about to call him a pervert when Zel said, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant the bed is big enough for two and we can a half each."

Lina arched an eyebrow at the idea and then walked into the bedroom. She saw that the bed was quite large for just one person and that Zel's suggestion would work. She then turned to him and said, "I expect you to be a gentleman. Which means if you even touch me I'll kill you."

Zel shrugged and said, "Don't worry I won't," before kicking his shoes off and laying down on his half.

Lina followed suite and did the same as Zel. She then covered up and said, "Night Zel."

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Lina awoke to a series of grunt and groans. She rolled over to look at her bed partner to see his face contorted in pain and his body tossed every once in a while. 'He must be having a nightmare,' Lina thought as another idea came up, 'I won't get any sleep if I can't get him to calm down.' She inched closer to Zelgadis and with a blush on her cheeks she embraced the young man from behind. He started to quiet down after she embraced him and so Lina began to drift back to sleep. All of a sudden Zelgadis rolled over to face her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lina's face was now as red as her hair when thinking of the situation. She about jumped out of her skin when she heard Zel whisper, "I thought you said you'd kill me if I touched you."

Lina's blushed brightened even more as she started to explain, "It...it was just...just that you...," she was interrupted by Zel's finger being placed over her lips.

"I know I was having a nightmare and you where trying to make me calm down. It's just that I woke up right as you embraced me, but I won't complain about this situation," Zel explained as he lowered his hand to Lina's chin.

Lina gulped as she saw where this was going. The thing was she wanted it to continue as it was happening. She looked into Zel's eyes and said, "I've always admired you...but I think it's more than that now," before kissing Zel softly on the lips.

Zel returned her kiss and they stayed there for a few minutes. Soon they came up for air and looked into each other's eyes. Zel then place his chin on top of Lina's head and whispered, "I love you too Lina...but we're going to need our rest to continue tomorrow."

With that the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning found the pair working in Zelgadis lab. They had finished one last formula and Zel was about to try it. He tipped it to his lips and took a swallow. He felt a warmth coarse through him as his skin began to change back to normal. After a few minutes he turned to Lina and asked, "How do I look?"

Lina walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned against him with her face in his chest as she replied, "You look fine."

Zel returned her embrace and said, "Thank you Lina."

Lina looked up into his eyes and said, "I think I'll take this as a thank you," as she pressed her lips onto his.

* * *

Two days had passed and Zel hadn't changed back. He was truly cured and he now had a meal to prepare. He work in the kitchen until everything was finished and perfect. He then began placing dishes and the meal on the table as he was about finished. Right as he placed his finishing touches down the doorbell rang. He opened the front door to be greeted with Lina's smiling face. He smiled as she looked at him before wrapping her arms around his waist. He returned the embrace and said, "Come in dinner is ready."

Lina chuckled and said, "I think I'll skip right to desert," as she leaned up and kissed Zelgadis passionately.

Zel returned the kiss as he picked Lina up to move her inside and out of the cold. He then leaned against the door as Lina's tongue began to explore his mouth. He finally had what he wanted and yet so much more; he finally had something to be thankful for.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


End file.
